1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for positioning of insulation for attachment to roof structures.
2. Prior Art
The present technique for attaching layers of fiberglass insulation to ceilings, particularly in commercial buildings, includes the steps of welding or otherwise attaching metal spikes to the ceiling and then hand lifting the insulation material in position for securing to the spikes.
These prior art techniques are not only slow, but physically very hard on the persons who must lift up to six layers of insulation material at one time constantly during the full working day.